


Pretend Smile

by AnimeGirlMiranda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlMiranda/pseuds/AnimeGirlMiranda
Summary: Short one shot. Little sad but with a good ending.Kagome always smiles. But why? Sesshomaru decides to find out.





	Pretend Smile

XxxxxxxxxxX 

Kagome smiled.

She always smiled.

She smiled when she fell.

She smiled when she burned her finger.

She smiled when he yelled at her.

She smiled when she left home.

She smiled when he left.

She smiled when he returned 

But this time. Kagome’s smile faltered.

XxxxxxxxxxX 

“Kagome I never really loved you like that.” The half demon said hand in hand with his chosen.

“Please try to understand Kagome we were given a second chance.” Her look alike said.

Kagome smiled. “Of course! I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you Kagome.” They said.

She watched them leave. 

“I’m happy for them.” Kagome said aloud. Her feet carrying her forward.

She repeated the phrase over and over in her head. I’m happy for them.

By the time she noticed her surroundings she was deep in the forrest but that was ok. 

Kagome smiled.

She sat down leaning on a tree looking up into the sky.

Lost in her thoughts she startled when she heard him.

“What are you doing here miko?” 

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled.

“I’m just resting.” She stated.

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru eyed her and walked towards her. He stopped a foot away from her examining her.

Kagome blinked. But the smile didn’t falter. “Is there something I can help you with Sesshomaru-sama?” She asked.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked.

“Why?” Kagome asked. Why was she smiling? 

“Because I’m happy I guess.” Kagome said with a shrug and her smile.

Sesshomaru hmmed then sat down beside her.

“Why are you happy?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome blinked owlishly at him. He sure had a lot of questions today.

“Oh! I know because Inuyahsa and Kikyo are going to get married! They just told me, I’m so happy they get there chance together.” Kagome gushed with a smile.

Sesshomaru’s eyes darkened as he turned from her glaring.  
“Is that so?”

“Yes, good news.” Kagome said with a nod and her smile.

“You do not have to smile.” Sesshomaru said eyes turning towards her.

“What?” Kagome asked her smile shrinking but not leaving.

“You do not have to pretend with me miko.” Sesshomaru said.

“I’m- I'm not pretending.” Kagome said the smile slowly slipping.

“Miko.” Sesshomaru said. “Tell me, why do you smile?”

Kagome smiled.

“Because...” 

Her smile fell

“If I don’t.”

Her smile disappeared.

“I’ll...”

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a quivering lip.

“If I don’t smile the pain will be real.” Kagome whispered tears threatened to fall.

Sesshomaru placed his hand gently on her cheek.

“Miko, it is ok not to smile.”

The first tear fell as his words and their meaning clicked in her kind . ‘You are allowed to feel as you do.’

“Is it?” Kagome asked. “Is it really ok for me not, not to smile?”

Sesshomaru whiped her tear away with his thumb. 

“Yes.”

Tears fell as warm arms embraced her.

She didn’t have to pretend. Not with him.

With him she could show her pain.

Because with him, it was ok to be herself.

It was ok not to hide it behind a fake smile. 

It was ok to feel the pain.

But even as she cried in his arms. She was happy in a sense.

She was happy she didn’t have to hide. Not with him.

She didn’t have to put on the mask of her smile.

Not any more.

And with that thought Kagome smiled. This time because she felt it. And not to hide the pain.

This time Kagome truly smiled.

Fin

XxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
